


bittersweet

by weregarurumon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: Ruruka honestly can’t imagine what her life would be like without Izayoi.





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> oof hello! i kind of wanted to write something about these two because i have a lot of feelings about them but DR3 doesn't really do them much justice lmao like... why... ruruka's just like 'haha time to kill yoi-chan for some reason because he's gonna betray me!' but you don't rly get to look at like, why she does that other than it being because of her NG code???? idk i could write an essay about everything wrong with DR3 i s2g
> 
> i'm also sorry if this isnt rly canon compliant? i just tried to do it based on memory because i didn't want to go back and try to watch everything.. i think it pretty much should be for the most part!
> 
> and for the record, the word document i wrote this on was called "i wish DR3 was good"
> 
>  **edit:** added a few more sentences to make it flow better!

Ruruka honestly can’t imagine what her life would be like without Izayoi.

_ Yoi-chan _ has been with her through everything. Through getting expelled, through the Tragedy… he’s always been there for her, by her side, supporting her.

He’s with her now too, standing by her side, as he always has-- protecting her in this awful killing game they’ve been thrown into.

Ruruka is scared. Who wouldn’t be? She wonders if Yoi-chan is too… sometimes he seems so fearless, and she envies that about him. Does he even feel emotions? She wonders.

* * *

When she finds the secret game exit behind the bookcase-- no, no, that wasn’t right-- when  _ they _ find the exit behind the bookcase, the first thing she feels isn’t joy but… an overwhelming sadness. Sadness that hits her like a wave, sadness that makes her heart feel heavy.

She looks down at the glowing bangle on her wrist. The words ‘Can't let someone escape the game arena.’ flash in red back at her. Ruruka bites her lip hard. Her palms begin to dampen. She feels like she could cry…

No one can find this door. If someone leaves through this door, she’s instantly dead. If someone leaves through this door, she’ll never see Yoi-chan again. She’ll never get to hug him, or make candy for him, she’ll never get to see the despair-free world she and the others worked so hard to get to…

Ruruka looks Izayoi in the eyes, the tears beginning to form in her own. He smiles back at her with that tiny half-smile she loves, and wipes a tear from her eye.

Something horrid crosses her mind when she sees him smile. What if he leaves? What if he’s just itching to walk out the door, ready to betray her when she turns her back?

_ Friends betray each other all the time,  _ she thinks.  _ Remember Seiko? _ Seiko lied to her and got her expelled. Seiko of all people! Seiko, her childhood friend, the friend that she loved so dearly had sabotaged  _ her _ ! Who’s to say Yoi-chan wasn’t going to do the same now?

_ Yoi-chan loves me. _ Her mind tells her. She repeats it over and over.  _ Yoi-chan loves me. Yoi-chan loves me! _

No matter how much her thoughts protest, Ruruka just can’t shake the idea of Yoi-chan betraying her now. It’s just so simple. He could open the door any minute, leaving her behind to die!

She can’t trust everyone, which hurts, but it means that she can’t even trust the person she loves.

Ruruka knows what she has to do. She  _ knows  _ that his bangle says he can’t put food in his mouth. She has to kill him before she kills her.

It’s a split second decision, but she pops a candy into her mouth when he isn’t looking. The two of them sit down on the couch in the room, and that’s when Ruruka kisses him. She puts the candy in his mouth, and his bangle plays a little jingle. Surely he knows what she's up to by now. She's betrayed him before he can betray her.

As she pulls away, she can already see that the poison inside of the bangle has reached his face, but much to her surprise-- he’s smiling at her. Just like before, just like always. 

No! Why is he smiling at her? Why? Please, do anything _but_ smile right now, Izayoi! You're dying! She feels like everything is starting to move in slow motion. Her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest. Regret washes over her. This isn’t what she wanted! She never wanted Yoi-chan to die, she was just scared!

In his last seconds, Izayoi wraps Ruruka in his arms. Tears stream down her face, and she knows that he’d never betray her.

“I’m so sorry…” She sobs. She sobs and sobs and sobs. It's gross sobbing, but she doesn't care. He's really dead, and she's the one who killed him. "Forgive me…"

Eventually, Ruruka manages to pull herself together, and she stands up, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She realizes something as she looks at his lifeless body. For the first time in a long time, Ruruka Ando didn’t have Sonosuke Izayoi in her life.


End file.
